Heartbreak
by Dragon Fawn
Summary: Hermione likes Harry but when he falls for the new girl she befriends Draco. when Harry stops liking the new girl, hermione has to sort out her feelings for he and draco. Seamus is in fic too. Who will end up with who? This isnt just a romace fic
1. The Dream Team Reunion

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so don't be too harsh. Unfortunately I do not own anything in this story. It all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowlings. I hope you enjoy. Please review, I am totally open to any hints, suggestions, and ideas. Thanx!

Chapter 1: Dream Team Reunion

     Hermione Granger woke up early Friday morning. She was about to begin her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione was barely recognizable as the girl who left Hogwarts the previous June. She had grown at least three inches, her hair, once bushy and short, now hung to her waist in a cascade of soft brown waves. Her and her mother had gotten it straitened after school ended and luckily it had never really frizzed up again. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes were often accented with a light, natural eye-shadow, and her full lips were now normally glazed in a sheer lip-gloss that made her beautiful, white smile even more obvious. Her curves and figure were now much more visible than the year before, and she wore clothes that showed this much more often. She may have changed a lot physically, but she was still the same girl on the inside. She had read about twenty books that summer and sent numerous letters to Harry and Ron, reminding them to start there holiday homework early.

Hermione was meeting her best friends tomorrow in Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. She had not seen Ron or Harry all summer. She was looking forward to seeing Ron of course, but more than that, she wanted to see Harry, Harry, whom she had developed a crush on over the last two years. Of course, Harry was totally oblivious to these feelings. She was worried that if she told Harry how she felt, she would risk their friendship. Even if she wanted to be with Harry, she didn't want to risk losing him as a friend. 

Since it was her last day at home, Hermione and her mother were going shopping. Hermione climbed into the car next to her mother, who smiled at her. "Ready to go?" she asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. They went to Hermione's favorite clothing store first where she bought a pair of  black hip-hugggers with gold sparkles along the side seams and a formfitting red and gold tank-top that said "Sugar" on it. She also bought, a small black skirt and a lace-up peasant top with matching knee-length boots. After she got these clothes, she picked out some plain hip-hugger jeans and a few cute t-shirts. 

 Hermione's mother took her to lunch at a small pizza parlor. She then surprised her by taking her to the piercing shop. Hermione had always wanted to get her ears pierced. She got two holes at the bottom of each ear and a ring in the cartilage at the top. Mrs. Granger saw Hermione looking at the naval rings. "You can get yours pierced if you want," she said. "Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. Her mother nodded and Hermione stepped nervously onto the stool, "I hope this doesn't hurt." Hermione squeezed her mother's hand as the piercing needle went through her belly-button. She cried out in pain and grabbed her stomach, dropping her mothers hand. "I changed my mind," she cried. "Don't worry," the saleswoman said, "your done." On the ride home, Hermione decided she wouldn't get anything else pierced. Ever.

************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione was laying on her stomach in her room trying to get to sleep. Because of her piercing earlier that day she couldn't remain in that position. She finally gave up and rolled onto her back, falling into a restless sleep. No sooner than she had fallen asleep she felt as if she was being shaken awake. She didn't think it was possible considering it felt like she had just fallen asleep.. She begrudgingly woke up to her mothers smiling face. "Get up," she said, "we have to leave soon." Her mother got up and walked to the door.         

 Hermione looked at her clock. _It is only eight_, she thought. _No wonder I'm Tired. _Hermione fell out of bed and stumbled into the shower. She climbed out about five minutes later, much more awake than she had been before, and began getting ready. She magically dried her hair so it hung, wavy and smooth, to her small waist. She then applied some eye make-up and lip-gloss. She went over to the outfit she had laid out the night before, the sparkly black hip-huggers and red and gold shirt from yesterday. Hermione didn't like how the shirt had said sugar so she transfigured the sparkling gold letters to form the word "Gryffindor." She pulled the jeans and shirt on and slipped into a pair of lack flip-flops, then sprinted downstairs to get some breakfast

Her father and mother were waiting for her in the kitchen. Her dad took her trunk to load and her mother tossed her a pack of poptarts before pushing her out the door. The car ride into London seemed to take forever, but they finally arrived. Hermione and her parents walked down the street until Hermione spotted the leaky Cauldron. "There it is," she said pointing, so that her muggle parents could see it. She was supposed to meet Harry and the Weasleys there as one eleven o'clock. It was already ten forty-five. Hermione dashed into the leaky cauldron, followed by her parents, and looked around. She saw a few students from Hogwarts: A few third year Hufflepuffs and a seventh year Ravenclaw. 

"Well, If it isn't little Ms.Granger." Hermione turned around and saw handsome smirking face and platinum blonde hair, Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" she sighed. "Just wondering where the other two-thirds of the dream team is. Where are Potty and Weasel, Her-Granger?" he smirked again. Hermione shook her head, "I'm supposed to be meeting the, hear." "Well, then. Ill see you later Granger." He turned and walked away. Hermione frowned after him. Had she just had a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy? 

Hermione went back to looking for her friends. Then she saw them, Harry standing amongst a group of people with bright red hair. She caught Ron's eye and waved, running over to meet them. "Hermione, Is that you?" Ron choked out, "You look different." Good different or bad different?" she asked turning to Harry. "Definitely good different." They said in unison. 

Harry then swept her up in his strong arms and gave her a tight hug. "Its great to see you again 'Mione," He said in her hair, "you look great" Hermione smiled and thanked him. "Hey, Harry, its my turn," Ron said tapping his foot. Hermione reluctantly let go of Harry and turned to Ron. He picked her up and swung her around in the air before pulling her into a tight hug. This made Hermione giggle. "We've missed you Herm," Ginny said pulling her brother off Hermione to give her a quick sisterly hug. 

They were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley, "Come dears, there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now we need to get shopping." They all followed Mrs. Weasley through the back courtyard and into Diagon Alley. Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy to be back with her friends and excited about going back to the castle. Even Draco Malfoy had been civil. If Hermione didn't know any better she would have thought that he had almost called her by her first name. 

Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys spent the rest of the day school-shooping, and, because of Hermione, over half the day was spent in Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. Hermione headed back to the burrow with twice as many books then were on her school list. Ron and Harry just shook their heads. She may have changed a lot over the summer, but she was still their Hermione. 

A/N-I hope y'all liked my first chapter. Ill start the second one as soon as I get a few review. Later


	2. Hogwarts Express

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I dunno how I'm doing so far. Any suggestions or ideas would be welcome.

Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express

Harry, The Weasleys, and Hermione went to the burrow after there school-shopping. They would leave for Hogwarts the following morning. Hermione's evening at the burrow was one of the best of the summer. They had a spectacular dinner out back while she caught up with her two best friends. Even Bill and Charlie were there, experimenting with Fred and George's latest invention, Greedy-Teeth Tarts. Each one of the eight flavors changed your teeth to look different like vampire teeth, grindylow teeth, or troll teeth. The effects only lasted about a half hour though.. 

"So Herm," Ron interrupted Hermione's thoughts, "What subjects are you taking this year? You got so many books at Flourish and Blotts I was thinking you were pulling out the old time-turner again." Hermione pulled her eyes away from Bill struggling to eat around his large beaver teeth. "Honestly, Ron. Most of those books are just for some extra reading. I'm only taking regular courses this year: Advanced Arithmancy, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Transfiguration, and Advanced Charms." Harry laughed, "Extra reading, huh? Some things never changed." Ron nodded and went back to his food.

Hermione was sorry to leave the Burrow the following morning. She was slightly depressed that she hadn't got to spend more time with the older Weasleys. As she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny loaded their trunks into the car Bill gave them a wink. "Ill be seeing you for soon," he said mischievously. Before they could question him Mrs. Weasley came running out of the house in her usual before school panic. "Does everyone have what they need?" she asked looking at their trunks. Before they could answer, she had pushed them all in the car and hopped in the front with her husband, "Off we go, Arthur. We are running late." As Mr. Weasley pulled out of the driveway Hermione gave one last sad glance at the Burrow. Then looking at Ron and Harry, she cheered up. Thinking about spending the whole year with them made her feel much better about her little time with the Weasleys.

They stopped in front of Kings Cross Station at about half past ten. "Ok," Mrs. Weasley took charge when they reached the barrier, "Hermione, Ginny you go first." The two girls walked up and casually leaned against the barrier, disappearing a second later. "Alright, Ron, Harry, you next. Me and Arthur will follow." Harry and Ron took the barrier at a run. Shortly after they had joined Hermione and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came walking through the barrier.. Mrs. Weasley looked extremely flustered and launched right into her beginning of term lecture, "Now, you behave yourselves," she said, glowering at her two youngest children, "and stay out of trouble. Harry, dear, do try to look out for yourself. You too Hermione. Now, does everyone have their lunches?" They all nodded, and Mrs. Weasley swept them all into a large hug. Mr. Weasley told them all to be careful before they boarded the train.

 "Finally," Ron sighed as he slumped into a seat in their empty compartment, "I thought she would never let us leave." Harry laughed but Hermione gave him a dirty look, "Honestly Ron, she is just looking out for us." Ron was about to give a smart-alec remark but was interrupted by the compartment door sliding open. "Well, well, well," came the familiar acid tone of Draco Malfoy, "It's the dream-team, Potty, Weasel and Granger." "Bugger off Malfoy." Ron started to get up. "Honestly Weasel, I didn't come looking for you. I was trying to find someone else. Ill be leaving now." Draco slid out of the compartment quicker then Ron could reply. "Man, I hate him," Ron growled as he flopped back onto his seat. Harry nodded but Hermione just sighed and sank into her seat to read one of her new books. 

At around two O'clock Hermione was tired of listening to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch. "I'm going for a walk," she said standing up and dropping her book. As she slid the compartment door Harry and Ron looked after her with confused stares. "That was weird," Harry said. Ron agreed and changed the subject back to Quidditch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

Hermione didn't know where she wanted to go. She just wanted to be out of that compartment and away from Quidditch talk and noise. She walked down the empty corridor and out onto the back of their car. The English country-side blurred past her but the wind felt nice after being stuck in the small compartment. She turned to go back inside and ran strait into someone's chest. "I'm So-" her apology was cut short as she saw who she had run into-Draco Malfoy. "Watch where your going Granger. Were you even going to apologize?" She looked at him and was planning on giving a snide remark but she saw that he was serious and noted that he hadn't said her name with as much venom as he usually did. "Sorry, Malfoy," Hermione said looking up at him. "As am I," he returned her apology, "I didn't know you were out here. What are you doing out here?"  "Just getting dome fresh air, you?" Draco sighed, "Trying to get away from Pansy, the air-headed idiot." Hermione was surprised. She thought Malfoy had liked Pansy. "I better get back before Ron and Harry come looking for me." "Ah yes," he rolled his eyes. As Hermione was leaving he turned around, "Oh, and Granger, If you see Pansy don't tell her I'm out here. Please" "I won't."

Hermione's head was whirring. She and Malfoy had just had a perfectly normal conversation.. Maybe he was sick. Pansy came simpering by and asked if she had seen Draco. "Oh yeah, He went down that way," Hermione pointed to the opposite end of the train, though she didn't know why she was helping Draco. 

She slipped back into the compartment where Harry and Ron were now in their robes. "You had better change, Herm," Ron suggested as she walked in, "We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Hermione nodded and the boys slipped out so she could change. She felt the train slow down as she tossed her muggle-clothes into her trunk. She stepped out in the hall to join Ron and Harry as the train came to a stop. 

A/N: Ok, I know it's short. Its 2 am and I'm tired but I wanted to get it posted tonight. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Please review! Thx


	3. The Feast and The New Girl

Chapter Three: The Feast and the New Girl

     Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed up the path towards the horseless carriages. Climbing in one they were soon joined by two of their fellow Gryffindors, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Seamus looked at Hermione and grinned, "Wow, Herms, looking good." Hermione giggled and thanked him. 

Seamus was the only one that ever called her Herms. He and Hermione had become closer during fifth year. Seamus was a good friend and listener if Hermione needed time away from Harry and Ron or just someone else to talk to. As they rode to Hogwarts they talked about what they had done over the summer. While Ron and Dean were in a heated debate about Quidditch vs. Soccer, Hermione turned to Seamus, "So Seamus, what did you do this summer?" 

"Nothing much," he said looking up at her, "the usual, sleep in, hang out with friends, go to the mall. That sort of thing." Hermione and Seamus both lived in the muggle world and it was nice to have someone besides Harry to talk to about muggle lifestyles. "Oh yeah," he added, "I also practiced some Quidditch. I was thinking of going out for the team this year, since all the Chasers and Beaters graduated last year." 

Hermione smiled, "That's cool," she said. Seamus was a good flyer and she was sure he would get a spot on the team. She also knew that Seamus wasn't totally obsessed with Quidditch, but he did enjoy it quite a bit. "What about you," he asked, turning the conversation around, "What did you do this summer?" 

"Pretty much the same as you. I did a lot of reading too. Me and my mom spent a lot of time together too. Between her and my friends I must have been dragged to the mall at least a hundred times this summer." Seamus smiled at her just as the carriage came to a halt. 

Hermione climbed down first, followed by the boys. They entered the front hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting for the first years. When she spotted Hermione she smiled and winked. Hermione waved back and then followed Seamus into the hall.

It was decorated as it always was for the Welcome Feast. The sky outside was clear and filled with stars, thousands of lit candles floated above the four tables, which were all covered in strong silver material. Around the entrance to the hall hung what looked like thousands of tiny purple lights, which were actually fire pixies. The hall was decorated with the house colors. Each of the walls was dedicated to two of the four founders. On one stone walls hung the gold and scarlet banner of Gryffindor alongside the green and silver banner of Slytherin. On the wall parallel to it hung the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw banners. Behind the staff table hung a banner with the Hogwarts crest on it. 

Hermione headed to the Gryffindor table and seated herself across from Seamus, between Ron and Harry. "I'm starving," Ron grumbled, "I hope the sorting goes fast."  Hermione rolled her eyes. "What?" he cried defensively, "I'm hungry." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the two. For awhile everyone had thought that these arguments were love quarrels. Harry was the only one that saw them as arguments between two people closer than siblings. Everyone thought that Hermione and Ron were meant to be together until Hermione had set everyone strait the previous year. Harry laughed as he remembered her little outburst. 

* Harry's Flashback*

     Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him arguing over his head. It had started because Ron had given Mione a hard time about doing her transfiguration project at lunch. "We still have a whole week, Hermione! Chill out." Hermione fixed one of her most deadly glares on Ron, "Only a week?!?!? Are you kidding? This is worth half our grade." 

Ron shrugged in defeat, accidentally knocking over his pumpkin juice. The orange liquid flowed across the table and seeped into Hermione's paper. "RON!" she screamed, "my paper." "Oops," Ron wavered under Hermione's fury, "Knowing you, your bound to have another copy lying around, Mione." This made Hermione even angrier, "It doesn't matter if I do, that is not the point Ronald Weasley! You did that on purpose." 

Lavender Brown smirked and turned to Parvati Patil. "I sense another lover's spat coming on," she mumbled under her breath. Hermione's anger at Ron was forgotten as she turned on her fellow fifth years. 

"Lavender Miranda Brown!" Hermione yelled, standing to her full height and using Lavender's middle name which only she and Parvati knew, "Ron and I have never and will never be in love with each other! If this school can't get it through their thick Stereotypical heads that he and I are just friends, than I will hex you all into next month! You air headed, flaky DUNDERHEADS!" By the time she finished she was out of breath and her cheeks were flushed. The whole hall was staring at her, including the staff table.

Lavender and Parvati tripped over their own tongues trying to get there apologies out, "um.. gee, I…" "Herm.." "We didn't" 

*End of Flashback*

Harry returned his thoughts to the present and saw that Ron was watching the entrance, waiting for the first years. As soon as he saw them file in he sighed, "It's about time. This better be fast." Harry turned his attention to the first years filing inside. They looked just as nervous as he had felt when he had been sorted. 

He scanned the line of first years again, but one person stood out. She was tall and had wavy black hair, with blue streaks in it. It fell to her waist. Her eyes were teal and she looked about fifteen at least. Harry wondered why a girl his age came in with the first years.

Harry pointed her out to Hermione. "Look," he said, "see the girl in the back of the line? She looks our age." Hermione saw who he was talking about. "She must be a transfer student. I mean, if she is, she will need to be sorted." 

This made sense to Harry so he turned back to see the first years sorted. The older girl had stopped at the back of the hall and stood against the wall, waiting to be sorted. _She really is beautiful_ Harry thought to himself, _I wonder what house she will be in._

After all the first years had been sorted, the girl was still standing by the back wall. Dumbledore stood at the front of the room, "Welcome back!" he said cheerily, "As always there are a few announcements before the feast begins. First, the forbidden forest is still off limits to all students. Second, there will be two balls this year. The Halloween ball will be a costume ball and there shall also be a Christmas ball. Third, I'd like you to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he motioned towards the door behind the staff table, "Bill Weasley." Sure enough, there was Ron's older brother was standing there, Fang earring and all. As soon as they had gotten over the shock of it, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the deafening applause coming from the Gryffindor table.

"Lastly," Dumbledore interrupted, "We have a new student joining sixth year. You may be wondering why I am announcing this, and it is because we don't often accept transfer students. Our new student comes to us from a wizarding school in America. Please welcome Thayet Miller." There was some scattered applause as the girl stepped up to the sorting hat. When she put it on her head there was total silence. The hat seemed to be pondering where to put the girl. The silence was broken when the hat made its decision. "GRYFFINDOR," it screamed. 

Thayet looked relieved and headed over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Seamus. "Now," Dumbledore cried out, "Time for the feast." "About time," Ron murmured as the sparkling plates were filled with food. He began shoveling it onto his plate and into his mouth. 

Hermione looked slightly grossed out, but she turned to Thayet and smiled. "Hello," she welcomed the new girl, "I'm Hermione." Thayet smiled back at her and answered in a shy voice, "I'm Thayet, it's nice to meet you." Hermione continued

with the introductions. "This is Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender," she said pointing to her fellow sixth years.

Thayet smiled at all of them and shook their hands. _Wow, she really is gorgeous_ Harry thought as she smiled at him. "So, why did you transfer, Thayet?" Seamus asked, starting the conversation. "Well, I didn't really like my American school and my cousin graduated from here. She said I would like it much better." Seamus nodded and turned back to his food. 

As the students started to leave, full and sleepy, Hermione offered to show Thayet to her dorm. Hermione and her other Gryffindor friends left towards the tower. Hermione was talking animatedly to Thayet about the moving staircases and walls that she didn't realize where she was going. As she left the great hall, she ran into someone's back. "Oops I'm Sorry," Hermione looked up to see who she had run into. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Watch where your going, Granger," he sneered. "Well So-o-orrym" she said sarcastically. "Just be more careful next time you filthy little half breed."

Well, at least he hadn't called her mudblood. She was slightly put out by the fact that Draco wasn't being as civil as he had been on the train. Then she realized that he must have been extremely bored to have talked to her on the train and he hadn't changed after all.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted. "Mione," Harry said, waving a hand in front of her face, "you still in there?" "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry." They reached the portrait of the fat lady and climbed through. "Come on Thayet," Hermione said, "I'll show you your bed." 

They said good night to the guys and climbed the stairwell to the girls' dormitory. A fourth bed had been added between Hermione's and Lavender. It had Thayet's trunk at the end. Hermione said goodnight and climbed into bed exhausted. 

She couldn't help thinking about Draco's odd behavior lately as she drifted off to sleep. She wished he had changed. 

A/N: Ok, there is the third chapter. I hope ya like. Please review. Thx


End file.
